


Life with a little twist of evil

by barryshearteyes



Category: westallen
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, F/M, Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryshearteyes/pseuds/barryshearteyes
Summary: Barry hears’ Savitar hit on Iris. What he ears her say isn’t exactly what he ever expected





	Life with a little twist of evil

“ okay I should you a bit of my skin can we bang yet “ savitar 

“ well I - “ Iris 

“ excuse me “ Barry 

“ Damm it “ Iris 

“ what was that you trying to hit on my wife and you Iris don’t you see he is evil I’m done “ Barry 

“ what no Barry I ain’t - “ Iris got interrupted by Barry speeding her away to the jitters rooftop. 

“ Barry what are you doing why are we here I thought “ Iris looked around. 

“ remember when I told you I gotta run and you didn’t know I was the flash yet and you answered with I bet you say that to all the girls and I said what other girls well I meant it , it has always been you Iris and I can believe you and the evil part of me are trying to hit on each other how can you Iris “ Barry was in the other side of the rooftop and Iris was trying to mover towards him but he kept flashing away to a different place. 

“ Barry it wasn’t like that I was going to say “well I don’t think my fiancé would like that” but you came an interrupted me and thought the worst of me you will always be the love of my life Barry it’s been you too why can’t you see that sometimes I feel like you don’t even care now take me back to S.T.A.R Labs and don’t hold on me tight I don’t want to talk to you nor feel you “ Iris was about to move when Barry came and hugged her around her waist giving her a gentle kiss right next to her sensitive part that only he knew. 

“ I’m sorry Iris I just hate seen you with other men who ain’t me “ Barry hold on her really tight without letting go she wanted to smile but she hated him for thinking she will ever cheat on him with another guy even if it’s an evil version of himself. 

“ let me go Barry I hate you “ she mumbled the last part so he won’t be able to hear it. But Barry didn’t listen he just kept on giving her gentle kisses around her neck. “ what was that did you say hold me tight or I love you ? “ Barry knew what she had said he just really wanted to make her tenses up so she would forgive him for been so stupid.  
“ Nothing Bartholomew just take me to CCPN or I will call dad so he could take me there “ Iris was getting a bit mad because she knew that he had heard right. “ oh you won’t be needed at CCPN you will be needed around my arms “ Barry really just wanted her to tell him that she loved him with all of him but she was angry and won’t say it so he took her to their loft. “BARRY” Iris yelled when she found herself in their loft with a thousand candles light up all around her. It made her feel special but she just hated that he won’t realize that he is her one and only since forever. 

“ yes , my love “ Barry came closer and closer to her. 

“ why’re you like this ? You do chest romantic and I can’t even stay mad at you. It was only like 2 minutes. Can you just let me have something for once. I just don’t get why I never ever can stay mad at you. Even when we were kids you were so adorable and now I just really want to kiss you “ Iris turned around to faces Barry. 

Barry smiled. “ yeah, I know. I could say I love you with a my heart or just give you a smirk and you would just smile and kiss me. Like nothing even happened. That’s one of my favorite things about you. “ He closed the small space in between them and gave her his best teeth smile. The one she loved so much. He caught her bottom lip and pulled her close to him. Lifted her legs up so she could warped them around his waist. his mouth brushed her lower lip, like the touch of butterfly wings. She felt the smirk he had. She touched his biceps in a slow pattern. The next touch on her lip was the tender caress of his tongue. Iris’s soft lips parted and she let Barry’s demanding tongue touching her own, searching her limits playfully, but she did not feel like limiting him. She let herself sink deeper into this kiss and allowed her tongue to dance vividly with Barry’s .


End file.
